Beyblade: Waking the Cosmos - Chapter 13: Quasar Link
Quasar Link is the twelth chapter in Beyblade: Waking the Cosmos. Synopsis *Our heroes are loading a boat to leave the islands* FastBlade: We're finnaly leaving this stupid place. Hunter: Thank God, We've been attacked non stop all weekend! Remiel: We must have defeated over a dozen lost stars! Destin: Just be greatfull we're finnally leaving. *Ship sets sail* Raymond: So where are we off too next? Remiel: I say we head back to the ravine and find out as much about the cosmos as we can. FastBlade: I say we head to the nebula and give it a nice taste of my Eagle Sky Bomb! Destin: Ehhh....I think we need to find out more about this whole Nebula vs Cosmos all together. Hunter: Either way were gonna run into the Xes' triplets. Destin: I think its time we split up guys. Raymond: You think so? Destin: Were walking targets together and if we go into hiding and find as much as we can by ourselves we won't be interrupted by our favorite three serveant of the nebula. Claude: Then its decided. Raymond: I call going with Des! Hunter: Wait a second, I wanna go with Des! FastBlade: Maybe I want to! Destin: Incase of our meeting with the Xes' its safest if Raymond goes with me since he;s the least experienced of our group. Hunter and Claude are used to being alone during there journey so they can go to whereever they please. Due to FastBlade's lack of intelligence... FastBlade: Hey!! Destin: I think Remiel and FastBlade should stay together. Hunter: Alright then me and Claude will get off at the next dock and figure out where our next desitnation is. Remiel: And me and FastBlade will ride out the sail until I can figure a stable path back to the Cosmos. Raymond: That means me and Des gotta go back to the Nebula. Destin: This is not the end of us my friends, It's simply the beginning of the us spreading our reach across the planet. *A man claps in the background* Mysterious Man: Great Speach, Nova... FastBlade: Not another one... Savior: Oh don't worry, you won't have to split up friends..because I'm going to end all of you, where you stand! *Transforms into agiant monster form * I am the savior of darkness the Monster of Malice itself! I am among the most powerfull the Nebula has to offer! Destin: Looks like this is our last fight together guys, Lets make it count!!! Everyone: Let it rip! FastBlade: Eagle, Tornado Wind! *Creates a tornado and rams itself into savior* Hunter: We're not used to fighting Lost Stars in there orignal beast form! Savior: Well you better hurry and get used to it! *Claws eagle back at FastBlade* FastBlade: *Gets blown back* Not Again!! Savior: I call apon the power of Malice! *Creates a giant portal within himself and sucks everyone in* Everyone: Ahhhh....gets sucked in. Savior: They wanted to be seperated so bad...so be it *reverts to original/human form* *In an unknown volcanic area, Raymond lands falling from the sky* Raymond: What just happened!? *Walks over to the giant volcano* Wait! I recognize this place..this is where I first got tyranno, what an idiot that Savior dude just sent us back into the void. *Calls out Tyranno's name* He should be around here somewhere, *gets in sherlock homes like gear* Ok...think like Remiel, if i'm correct then this should be my own special sector of the void like...Tyranno's homeland or his house. I mean when he became apart of the void he must have somewhere to stay right! *Keeps looking and Finds Tyranno pinned down by a Giant Red Dragon. Sliferus: I have taken your native void, Divine Nova and it now belongs to me! I will take this place for my own and sever the bond that you and your guardian sharein result..taking your very physical body for my own! Raymond: I will never let that..Happen! *Meanwhile everyone is recieving similar stories from there void hostiles* Destin: How dare you try and take my guardian from me! *Inside a mountainous area standing infront of a Gaint Golden Dragon . FastBlade: Whats going on! *In a forested are infront of a Warrior Weilding a Hammer* Claude: I've lost so much to the nebula!, I will not have this take from me aswell! *In a flat plain area standing infron of a Warlock Like Guardian . Hunter: I don't know how I got here, but I know how your getting out! *In a partheon like are standing infront of a Grand Sage like being. Remiel: Oh my...this is not good.... *standing in an factory like area run by gears stnading infront of a Giant Divine Creature. Raymond: Tyranno! *Abosorbs Tyranno into the beyblade and loads it* *Meanwhile Everyone does something fairly similar* Everyone: Let It Rip! Destin: Aquila, Rave Cyclone! *Aquila spins around Ra to create a black tornado* How do you like that! Ra: Foolsih Nova! *Screaches and flames seperate the tornado* Destin: Thats just great....Aquila, attack! *Aquila rams Ra off the mountain* Ra: *Spreads wings and flys into the clouds* In anchient Egyptian legend I, Ra am the lord of the sky!! *Causes lightning to strike Aquila knocking it out of the sky. Destin: How do I defeat something that rules the very skys itself. Meanwhile - *Hunter is taking a beating from Odin* Hunter: Dammitm Comon Mars! *Mars slashes Odin accors the chest* head Odin: *Catches the blade and uses staff to pulse Mars into a pillar* Your power is no match for the Aesir, this place will be my kingdom! Hunter:....I have to do something! Meanwhile - *FastBlade is going head to head with Thor* FastBlade: Haha! Can't beat me if you can't catch me *Eagle continuesly dodges Thor's attacks* Thor: Fool! *Lifts hammer which causes Lighting to strike at Eagle* FastBlade: Oh no you don't *Eagle dodges and races through the forest* The field advantage is all mine *thinks* "All I have to do is wait him out and find a weak point on this gaint oaf!" Thor: Hehe..You cannot escape! *Traps Eagle in a lightning cage* FastBlade:Ughh...didn't know he could do that O.o. Thor: *Smashes Eagle with hammer* FastBlade: Noooo *Gets blown back by shockwave* Meanwhile- Remiel is defending again Obelisk's attacks Remiel: Volan! keep your defences up *uses a magic shield to guard them* Obelisk: Imbecile! *Contuesly punches the shield* Remiel: *Thinks* "I don't know how long we can last" Meanwhile - Claude fights alongside his guardian against Loki Claude: Attack and retreat! *Leopard attacks Loki from the front and Claude attacks from behind* Loki: Attacking me with your very own body eh...interesting! *Repels both. Claude: Damn! If only I knew there weakness. Meanwhile- Raymond fiercly attacks Slifer Raymond: Take this!! *Tyranno slams Slifer into the magma* Slifer: Try this! *Second mouth opens and fires a blast of lightning point blank at Tyranno. Raymond: Oh no!!! Destin: We have to do something *glows blue* I have to establist somekind of link between all of us...*Focus. and transfers mental energy to everyone. Ok everyone can you hear me!? Everyone Else: Destin is that you! Destin: Yes...I think using my powers we can focus all of our stregths together to defeat our opponents! Just focus all of our strengths together! Everyone: *Focus'* AHHHHHHHHHHHH *Energys from everyone connect to eachother* Destin: I think we should call this...the Quasar Link! Now Aquila, Now Aquila, Special Move: Black Burst Hurricane! *Aquila surrounds the are in a dark hurrican and overwelms Ra* Visions of everyone's guardian appear and attack Ra* Ra: Looks like I need more spirits. You may have won this round, but come next time, I'll scorch you both! *Fades into the darkness* FastBlade: Eagle!!! *Eagle rises above the clouds* With Everyones power, Special Move: Eagle Sky Bomb! *Ealge dives at Thor who intercepts with a slash of his hammer causing an explosion* Thor: Falls out of the smoke battered and fading* I can't believe this...*dissolves* Claude: Leopard It's all up to you! Special Move: Lunar Lightning Pounce! *Leopard pounces into the heart of Loki causing him to explode* Loki: Ahhhh!!! *Dissolves in pain* Hunter: It's time we get back in the game Mars! Special Move: Lumino Saber!!! *Mars slashes Odin splitting him and his staff in too. Odin: Back to the Aesir then....*dissolves* Remiel: Volan, Time to counter attack! Special Move: Destiny Delta! *Volantis creates a giant circle and fires a giant beam from it engulfing Obelisk* Obelisk: AHAHA!!!* Explodes* Raymond: Now lets follow suit pal! Special Move: Inferno Dagger! *Tyranno rams itself through the core of Slifer* Slifer: This is just a minor set back. *Explodes* *A Light appears returning our heroes to the ship* Savior's voice: You may have defeated the gods, but you didn't defeat me or my signature bey. Destin: Oh don't you worry, your next *everyone rallys behind Destin* Category:Fanon Story Chapters